Sky Scourge Invicil
インヴィシル | romaji_name = Tenmashin Inbishiru | trans_name = Sky Demon God Invicil | image = SkyScourgeInvicil-FOTB-EN-SR-1E.jpg | attribute = EARTH | type = Fairy | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 2200 | def = 1600 | passcode = 74841885 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | lore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 of the following monsters, this card gets the appropriate effect: ● LIGHT Fairy-Type monster: Negate the effects of all Spell Cards. ● DARK Fiend-Type monster: Negate the effects of all Trap Cards. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale. Si vous faites l'Invocation Sacrifice de cette carte en Sacrifiant 1 des monstres suivants, cette carte obtient l'effet approprié : ● Monstre LUMIÈRE de Type Elfe : Annulez les effets de toutes les Cartes Magie. ● Monstre TÉNÈBRES de Type Démon : Annulez les effets de toutes les Cartes Piège. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Falls du diese Karte als Tributbeschwörung beschwörst, indem du 1 der folgenden Monster als Tribut anbietest, erhält diese Karte den entsprechenden Effekt: ● LICHT Monster vom Typ Fee: Annulliere die Effekte aller Zauberkarten. ● FINSTERNIS Monster vom Typ Unterweltler: Annulliere die Effekte aller Fallenkarten. | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale. Se Evochi tramite Tributo questa carta offrendo come Tributo 1 dei seguenti mostri, questa carta prende l'effetto appropriato: ● mostro LUCE di Tipo Fata: Annulla gli effetti di tutte la Carte Magia. ● mostro OSCURITÀ di Tipo Demone: Annulla gli effetti di tutte la Carte Trappola. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Se você Invocar este card por Invocação-Tributo ao oferecer como Tributo 1 dos monstros segundos, este card ganha 1 destes efeitos. ● Monstro de LUZ do Tipo Fada: Negue os efeitos de todos os Cards de Magia. ● Monstro de TREVAS do Tipo Demônio: Negue os efeitos de todos os Cards de Armadilha. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial. Si la Invocas por Sacrificio Sacrificando 1 de los siguientes monstruos, esta carta consigue el efecto apropiado: ● Monstruo de LUZ Tipo Hada: Niega los efectos de todas las Cartas Mágicas. ● Monstruo de OSCURIDAD Tipo Demonio: Niega los efectos de todas las Cartas de Trampa. | ja_lore = このカードは特殊召喚できない。生け贄召喚時の生け贄によって以下の効果を得る。 ●光属性・天使族：このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、魔法カードの効果を無効にする。 ●闇属性・悪魔族：このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、罠カードの効果を無効にする。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드의 어드밴스 소환을 위해 릴리스한 몬스터의 종족과 속성에 따라, 이 카드는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ●천사족 / 빛 속성 : 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 필드 위의 마법 카드의 효과를 무효로 한다. ●악마족 / 어둠 속성 : 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 필드 위의 함정 카드의 효과를 무효로 한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 44 | supports = * LIGHT * DARK * Fairy * Fiend | archseries = Sky Scourge | related_to_archseries = Chaos | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of Spell Cards * Negates the effects of Trap Cards | summoning = Cannot be Special Summoned | misc = * Variable effects * Female | database_id = 7114 }}